


Pomiędzy dźwiękami

by vic_arious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, depresja, początki choroby psychicznej
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tekst pisany na pojedynek na Forum Drarry, który jednak się nie odbył. </p><p>Zadanie: Chcę drarry i jednego z nich cierpiącego po śmierci drugiego. Czy będą razem - zależy od konwencji Autora. Chcę depresji, gniewu i/lub szaleństwa. Chcę mocnego tekstu, prawie wulgarnego albo nawet całkiem wulgarnego, strasznego, działającego na psychikę. Nie musi się dobrze kończyć, ale może. Ale nie ma tutaj zmartwychwstania - Harry albo Draco nie żyje i koniec. Draco albo Harry może sobie z tym poradzić albo i nie. Może być na to nadzieja. Ale najlepiej taka szaleńcza, jeśli już.</p><p>Eksperymentalnie. Betowała SzmaragDrac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomiędzy dźwiękami

 

_Ten, kto wierzy, że słowa nie mają mocy, jest zwyczajnie głupi. Czasami wystarcza spojrzenie, przelotny dotyk, muśnięcie ust innymi ustami. Czasami wystarcza wzruszenie ramion, smutny uśmiech, szkliste od łez oczy. Jednak słowa, nieważne jaką emocją są okraszone, znaczą niezmiennie to samo. „Nic” brzmi jak wyrok zarówno od przepraszającej, uciekającej wzrokiem magomedyczki ze Świętego Munga, od pewnego siebie, nieczułego, prywatnego uzdrowiciela, jak i od brazylijskiego szamana, który uśmiecha się, bezradnie rozkładając ręce. Nic. Nic. Nic, nic, nic..._

_Harry próbuje rozsmarować to słowo na języku i powtarza je wciąż i wciąż, coraz szybciej, aż dźwięk, jaki wychodzi z jego ust, zlewa się z terkotem pociągu, którym właśnie jadą. Ale smaku nie czuje. Bo czym „nic” ma smakować, jak nie „niczym”?_

 

***

 

Obudził się. Otworzył oczy i ponownie je zamknął. Co tak naprawdę świadczyło o tym, że wciąż nie śni? Spojrzał na brudne prześcieradło, jeszcze brudniejsze ubranie i zastanawiał się, czy są rzeczywiste. Wolałby, żeby to był sen. Żeby to wszystko, wszystko.

Przebiegł wzrokiem po siateczce ciemnych pęknięć na suficie. Wiedział, że to pajęczyna, ale wolał myśleć, że to jednak pęknięcia. Wtedy ktoś tam wyżej mógłby podskoczyć z radości i ta radość spadłaby także na niego. Po raz pierwszy od dawna zasnąłby nie ze zmęczenia.

 

***

 

_\- Zatrzymamy się tu na chwilę – mówi Harry, kładąc torbę podróżną na łóżku. Zdążył zapomnieć, jak ciężkie są rzeczy, gdy trzeba je nosić, bazując wyłącznie na własnych mięśniach. - Potem pójdziemy do tego mugolskiego lekarza..._

_\- Po co? - Draco patrzy przed siebie ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy. - Mugol magii mi nie zwróci._

_\- Nie – odpowiada Harry, starannie ważąc słowa. - Ale pomoże zahamować rozwój choroby._

_\- Zahamować, czyli zostawić mnie w tej postaci, tak? - Kiwa głową, a blond kosmyki spadają mu na czoło. Odgarnia je powolnym ruchem dłoni. W tym małym, mugolskim mieszkaniu, w świetle południowego słońca wpadającym przez niezasłonięte okna i z palcami zanurzonymi w jasnych włosach, jest tak piękny, że Harry'ego coś boli, gdy na niego patrzy. - Nie wiem, czy jest sens._

_\- Oczywiście, że jest! - odpowiada automatycznie. - O czym ty bredzisz?_

_\- Może o tym, że moja własna magia trawi moje własne ciało? - szepce jadowicie. - Może o tym, że trzeba mnie trzymać w klatce, bo każdy wpływ z zewnątrz przyspieszy moją i tak nieuchronną śmierć? Może o tym, że przestanę nie tylko czarować, ale i chodzić, mówić, widzieć. Może o tym, że nic się nie da z tym zrobić, co powtarzano ci za każdym razem?_

_\- Przestań. - Harry odwraca głowę, bo wzrok Dracona zdaje się wypalać w nim dziurę. - Nie możesz tak po prostu odpuścić._

_\- Mogę – odpowiada, a w jego głosie przebija się cień dawnej nonszalancji. - A co z tobą? - pyta, zanim Harry zdąży zareagować na wcześniejszą deklarację. - Przez jedenaście lat żyłeś jak mugol i tego nienawidziłeś. Dlaczego do tego wracasz?_

_\- Bo chcę._

_\- Nie musisz. Jak można żyć bez magii?_

_\- Na pewno łatwiej niż bez miłości._

_Podchodzi do Dracona, ale ten się odsuwa. Przemierza pokój w kilku krokach i wychodzi do, jak podejrzewa Harry, salonu. Rusza za nim i przystaje w progu._

_Draco stoi nieruchomo, wpatrując się w instrument znajdujący się zaledwie o krok od niego._

_\- Pianino – mówi, jakby musiał potwierdzić na głos to, co widzi._

_\- Umiesz grać? - pyta z nadzieją Harry._

_\- Grałem jako dziecko. - Oczy Dracona błyszczą nienaturalnie, gdy pożera wzrokiem przykurzone klawisze. Oblizuje wargę i wyciąga lewą dłoń, ale waha się._

_\- No, śmiało – ponagla Harry wesoło, w głębi duszy czując niezdrowe zdenerwowanie. To może być to. Azyl, o którym mówili uzdrowiciele._

_Zacznij grać, błaga w myślach._

_Palce Dracona osiadają na klawiszach delikatnie, z pewną dozą przestrachu, jednak dźwięki, które wydobywają się spod nich, są brzydkie, nie rozbrzmiewają prawidłowo. Nawet Harry to słyszy._

_\- Cholera – klnie Draco. - Nie pamiętam..._

_\- Spokojnie. Mamy dużo czasu._

 

***

 

Za każdym razem, gdy przechodził obok pianina, dusił klawisze. Dusił, bo grać nie umiał, a jego palce uderzały w czarno-białe rządki, jakby chciały zrobić im krzywdę. Kakofonia dźwięków atakowała mu uszy, a on czuł choć chwilową ulgę.

Dźwięki obijały się o ściany, wirowały, tańczyły. Dobrze. Cisza, oto dźwięk, którego znieść się nie da, bo nie przemija. Zupełnie jakby miała prawo trwać wiecznie, choć cenniejszej muzyce tego daru poskąpiono. Gdyby mógł wybrać dźwięk, jakiego słuchałby do końca życia, byłby to oddech. _Jego_  oddech. Mógłby być drżący, mógłby być głośny, mógłby być świszczący. Byle nie cichy. Cichego by nie zniósł.

 

***

 

_Film przerywa reklama, a Draco nagle nieruchomieje._

_\- O co chodzi? - pyta Harry._

_\- To_ Dla Elizy _Beethovena._

_\- Zgadza się._

_\- Dlaczego pokazują czekoladki do jego muzyki? - Draco wydaje się kompletnie zagubiony._

_\- To się nazywa reklama. No wiesz, ktoś chce zaprezentować swój produkt i potrzebuje w tle jakiejś przyjemnej melodii._

_\- Przyjemnej melodii? - parska gniewnie Draco. - Tak określasz ten utwór? Przyjemna melodia... - Zrywa się z łóżka i szybkim krokiem przecina pokój. Zasiada do fortepianu, a Harry natychmiast wyłącza telewizor. Od razu dobiegają go pierwsze dźwięki_ Dla Elizy, _najpierw powolne, niepewne, z każdą chwilą nabierające mocy. Moment później Draco gra już w normalnym tempie, w niektórych miejscach pauzując dłużej, niż powinien, jakby potrzebował chwili na wytchnienie. Harry nie może oderwać wzroku od mięśni pleców napinających się przy każdym ruchu, delikatnego kołysania się ciała, rozchylonych ust i oczu pełnych emocji, których nigdy nie będzie w stanie doświadczyć samemu. Muzyka milknie, a Harry nie jest w stanie przypomnieć sobie, jak się oddycha._

_\- Wsłuchaj się w to, co ukryte. – Draco powtarza trzy ostatnie dźwięki po kilka razy, coraz szybciej i szybciej. Nagle uderza klawisze jednocześnie. Dźwięk, jaki wydobywa się spod jego palców, jest przejmujący do kości. Bolesny. Harry'emu przychodzi na myśl ukłucie, uderzenie, miejsce wypełnione lodem. Wstrząsa nim dreszcz. - Słyszysz? - szepcze cienkim głosem Draco, budząc do życia przejmujący dźwięk raz za razem, a on bezwiednie kiwa głową. - Jak można coś takiego nazwać przyjemną melodią? Założę się, że Eliza była martwa, gdy Beethoven to komponował. A mugole używają skrawka jego duszy jako tła do reklamy czekoladek. - Odwraca twarz w stronę Harry'ego, a w jego głosie nie słychać jadu, tylko ból. - Jak mam nimi nie gardzić?_

 

***

 

Pomiędzy dźwiękami ciszy zrodził się szloch. Potem pojawił się wrzask, tarcie paznokci o skórę, zęby nawleczone w wargę i girlandy kolorowego szkła, podwieszone pod sufitem. Kiedy nagi, zwinięty w kłębek, huśtał się na zimnych piętach, czuł się nieco lepiej przy każdym zbliżeniu do ziemi. W głowie kołatała mu ta sama melodia, niezmiennie od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Nie wiedział dokładnie, kiedy się zaczyna, a kiedy kończy. Znał tylko fragment, jakimś cudem zachowany w pamięci, który teraz zapętlał się i zapętlał bez ustanku, bez przerwy, bez wytchnienia, aż czuł go w kościach czaszki, jak się w nie wżerał jak cholerna rdza, i dźwięki opadały, były coraz niższe, z tych, które tak trudno zaśpiewać. Wysoki dźwięk, spadek, spadek, wysoki dźwięk, spadek, spadek.

Pianino słuchało palców Dracona, wtedy kiedy jeszcze jego palce słuchały jego samego. I Draco tę melodię wygrywał, przygrywał, grał. A teraz ta melodia męczyła, dręczyła i gniotła Harry'ego, zupełnie jakby Draco grał ją w jego _na jego_ mózgu. Gdyby się skupił, mógłby usłyszeć mokry dźwięk, z jakim smukłe palce sprawnie zanurzają się w mniej już sprawnym organie. Mogłyby się na nim zacisnąć, co z pewnością zrobiły, bo cholerne dźwięki obijały się w tę i w tamtą, i z powrotem.

 

Gdyby ktoś wtedy podsłuchał pod drzwiami szeptu samotności, usłyszałby tylko „nienawidzę” powtarzane jak mantrę mającą siłę przywrócenia do życia utraconego kochanka. Ale nikt nie słuchał pod drzwiami, bo i drzwi nie było. Jedno zaklęcie więcej i nie byłoby też Harry'ego, który wolałby, by jego ostatnie dwa słowa brzmiały zupełnie inaczej.

 

***

 

_Wszystko zmienia się, gdy Draco gubi się w sobie. Ścieżki w jego ciele się zatarły, połączenia utraciły i w ten sposób pozostaje bez kontroli nawet nad tym, co się z nim dzieje. Siedzi na kanapie, skulony niczym wystraszone dziecko, drżąc, a głowa podskakuje mu w szybkich ruchach w górę i w dół, w górę i w dół, upodobniając go do zabawkowych piesków, jakie często można zobaczyć w samochodach. Harry zawsze chciał mieć jednego dla siebie. Teraz nie ma rzeczy, której by bardziej żałował niż tej dawnej zachcianki._

_Siada, jak nieraz, za Draconem i obejmuje go stanowczo zbyt mocno, chcąc zdusić ten tik, wchłonąć we własne ciało. Draco zawsze wije się i wyrywa z jego objęć, ale tym razem Harry nie puszcza. Zakleszcza się wokół niego, jakby wolał go zmiażdżyć, niż pozwolić mu odejść. Draco wrzeszczy coś i wbija paznokcie w skórę Harry'ego, jednak ból, jaki to z sobą niesie, jest o wiele za słaby, by cokolwiek zmienić. Draco jest za słaby. Uwalnia się dopiero, gdy ramiona Harry'ego wypuszczają go ze swoich objęć. Upada na dywan i płacze, pozwalając godności odejść w zapomnienie. Za jego plecami stoi pianino z klawiszami, które ponownie przykryte są kurzem, bo palce Dracona trzęsą się tak jak jego głowa._

 

***

 

W kieszeni jego palce zacisnęły się na kłębku jasnych włosów, które zebrał w mieszkaniu. Przed wyjściem starannie je ułożył, ale teraz zmierzwiły się, jak nigdy nie miały w zwyczaju, będąc jeszcze częścią Dracona.

Minęło go kilka osób, ale nikt nie rozpoznał w nim Harry'ego Pottera, którym kiedyś był. W końcu dotarł do marmurowej krypty, wieńczącej jego podróż. Przyjrzał się wyrytym w kamieniu słowom, ale nie potrafił ułożyć ich w zdanie. Godność, godność, godność...

 

\- I gdzie jest ta twoja godność, gdy zżerają cię robaki? - powiedział, wyobrażając sobie pełzające po Draconie _i w Draconie_ czerwie. Wiedział, że ich tam nie ma. W końcu po śmierci nie trzeba było odbierać Draconowi magii, więc pochłonęła go zamiast robaków. - Nienawidzę cię. Nienawidzę tego, że nie mogę cię nienawidzić, i za to cię nienawidzę. Gdybyś żył, chyba bym cię zabił, żeby pokazać ci, jak bardzo nienawidzę nie móc cię nienawidzić.

Zacisnął palce mocniej na jasnych włosach i wyciągnął je z kieszeni. Otworzył pięść, a wiatr porwał jedyną pozostałość po Draconie Malfoyu, jaką miał w posiadaniu. Jedyny dowód na to, że kiedyś _był_. Że był przy Harrym i nad Harrym, i obok Harry'ego, i w Harrym. Że jego zęby zaciskały się na płatku ucha Harry'ego niemal boleśnie. Że jego dłonie pasowały do dłoni Harry'ego, choć były zupełnie inne. Że gdy się uśmiechał, tak naprawdę uśmiechał, Harry był w stanie zobaczyć w jego oczach taką ilość magii, że wystarczyłoby mu do końca życia, jeśli pozwoliłby mu...

 

Harry zamknął oczy, a jasne włosy zdążyły w tym czasie zniknąć. Tak po prostu, jakby ich nigdy nie było.

 

Gdyby Harry wiedział, nie zamknąłby ich nigdy.

 

***

 

_Gdy Harry wraca z wieczornych zakupów, ze zdziwieniem rejestruje dźwięki opery dochodzące z salonu. Odstawia reklamówki na kuchenny blat i kieruje się do źródła._

_Draco siedzi przed kanapą, wsparty o nią plecami, i wpatruje się w telewizyjny spektakl. Harry rozpoznaje, że to jedno z przedstawień teatralnych, które zawsze z prychnięciem pomijał Dudley, gdy akurat na nie trafił podczas wieczornego oglądania telewizji. Sam także nie pała do takich rzeczy wielkim uczuciem. Raz, gdy ciotka Petunia zmusiła swoją rodzinę i Harry'ego, bo nie było go z kim zostawić, do pójścia do teatru (żeby żadna z koleżanek nie podważyła jej pozycji kobiety światłej i kulturalnej), zwyczajnie zasnął na nudnym przedstawieniu i za karę nie dostał kolacji dwa dni z rzędu. Nie, nie ma miłych wspomnień związanych z teatrem. O wiele bardziej woli filmy, gdzie przynajmniej coś się dzieje, a efekty specjalne przypominają mu o magicznym świecie._

_Jednak Draco pochłania spektakl w zachwycie, oddychając nienaturalnie głośnio. Na scenie właśnie przejmująco śpiewa jakaś Chinka czy Japonka (Harry zawsze ma problem z rozróżnieniem, które z nich malowały twarze na biało), klęcząc na kolanach i obejmując małego chłopca, który wydaje się zagubiony we własnej roli w przedstawieniu. W końcu kobieta pozwala mu iść się pobawić, co wywołuje u Harry'ego rozbawione parsknięcie, a potem wyciąga spomiędzy leżącego przy jej nogach materiału sztylet. Lawiruje nim nieco w powietrzu, by w końcu wbić go sobie w brzuch. Biały materiał, na którym siedzi kobieta, rozsuwa się, ukazując ukrytą pod spodem czerwień. Donośna muzyka i mężczyzna rozpaczliwym głosem nawołujący motyla sprawiają, że Harry z jakiegoś powodu traci wesołość. Opera kończy się, kurtyna opada, muzyka cichnie, a publiczność bije brawo. Draco się nie porusza._

\- Niech z honorem umiera ten, komu los nie pozwolił żyć z honorem* –  _szepce, nie patrząc na Harry'ego, a jego ciało zdaje się drżeć ciut mniej._

 

***

 

Wrócił tam tylko jeden raz. Przechodząc po Clifton Suspension Bridge, nie miał wątpliwości, dlaczego Draco wybrał to miejsce. Nawet jeśli nie zatrzymaliby się w Bristolu, most wydawał się wręcz idealny. Monumentalny, piękny, naznaczony czasem.

Zauważył, że badawczo przygląda mu się policjant stojący nieopodal. _Nie, nie, proszę pana. To nie ja mam zamiar skoczyć._ Skupił się na rzece, która teraz nie miała tak wysokiego poziomu jak _wtedy_. Zapatrzył się na rwącą toń i zastanowił, co Draco musiał czuć, gdy grunt został za jego

stopami

plecami

głową

 

Co czuł przez tę krótką chwilę, gdy znajdował się pomiędzy mostem a rzeką? A może dla niego trwało to znacznie dłużej, niż mogłoby się wydawać? Może zawisł w próżni i udusił się, zanim

spadł

wpadł

zatonął

 

A może nie czuł nic, bo zanim zdążył w pełni odczuć ruch powietrza, był już bez powietrza?

Co spotkało się z wodą pierwsze? Draco chciałby, żeby jego włosy pozostały suche najdłużej. Chyba.

 _Leciałeś, mój drogi? Byłeś wolny?_ Jeśli tak, Harry byłby w stanie mu wybaczyć, bo być może i on kiedyś będzie miał odwagę utopić się w wolności.

 

***

 

_\- Wiesz, czego mi najbardziej brakuje? - pyta którejś nocy Draco, gdy obaj, zmożeni bezsennością, pragną tylko tego, by nadszedł już sen. Harry kręci głową, nawet nie próbując zgadywać, bo nie chce ryzykować, że znowu coś niechcący chlapnie. - Nie samej magii, bo wciąż ją czuję we mnie, w tobie, w tym, co nas otacza – mówi, patrząc Harry'emu prosto w oczy. W jego własnych jest jakiś nienaturalny błysk, który zadomowił się w nich całkiem niedawno. - Najbardziej brakuje mi powietrza._

_\- Powietrza? - pyta zdumiony Harry, marszcząc brwi._

_\- Tak, powietrza – potwierdza. - Tego pędu, który rozwiewa ci włosy. Tego, co czujesz, gdy unosisz się kilkaset metrów nad ziemią, by potem zanurkować i ledwo wyjść z tego z życiem. Uczucia byciem panem świata, wszechmogącym i potężnym. Niczym nieskrępowanej wolności._

_Harry słucha tych pełnych pasji słów, będąc wdzięcznym za to, że gdy pierwsze łzy opuszczają jego oczy, wzrok Dracona skierowany jest na jakieś niewidoczne miejsce wysoko, wysoko nad nimi. Po chwili odwraca twarz w kierunku Harry'ego i uśmiecha się z bólem._

_\- Nawet nie wiesz, ile bym dał, by polecieć choć jeszcze jeden, ostatni raz._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * inskrypcja wyryta na sztylecie ojca Cio-cio-san z opery "Madame Butterfly" Giacoma Pucciniego


End file.
